


Hand Held

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I don’t need you to hold my hand.”





	Hand Held

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Eliot Spencer (Leverage)"

“There a reason you’re in my kitchen?” Eliot asked, without looking up from his saucepan.

Nate leaned against the counter. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’ve been hit harder.”

“That’s not what I meant. I just… we should talk more.”

Eliot frowned. “I don’t need you to hold my hand, Nate.”

“No, you don’t,” he agreed. “But that doesn’t mean I should never hold mine out, just in case.”

“I…” The hitter let out a long breath. “I’m still getting used to that.”

Nate smiled. “Then I’ll just keep trying until you do.”

Eliot smiled back. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
